The present invention relates generally to a sheet fastening assembly for releasably securing sheet material to an appropriate structure as well as to an improved fastener therefor.
It is desirable to retain bedsheets tightly fitted whether on conventional mattresses or waterbed mattresses. Waterbed mattresses are quite popular, but such mattresses are heavier than regular mattresses and this factor can be an obstacle for some people when fitting the bedsheets. Therefore, there is a desire to be able to easily attach and remove bedsheets from a waterbed mattress without the necessity of lifting corners of the mattress. There is also a desire to allow a user to easily fit bedsheets having a wide variety of sizes on such mattresses. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to firmly and lockably grasp the bedsheets so as to retain them in a taut and fitted condition.
Numerous devices exist which secure sheet material to an object. For instance, a number of different types of fastening devices have been used for tent tie-downs, tie-downs used in the construction industry for canvas and plastic tarpaulins, as well as fasteners for garments. Examples of fasteners of the latter type are described generally in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 413,772; 498,527; 811,638 and 3,406,434. It is desired to improve upon the manner by which fasteners of the foregoing type engage and release fabrics.